Be My Bad Boy
by xCrystalized
Summary: Max and Fang are a couple now! Will Max's new view of Fang affect the views of the other girls in the house as well? Nudge and Angel think Fang is cute! What does Fang think about this? Who knows! What will Max do when she finds out? Who cares! Just read!
1. Prologue

**Title: **Be My Bad Boy

**Rating: **T+

**Summary: **Max and Fang are a couple now! Will Max's new view of Fang affect the views of the other girls in the house as well? Nudge and Angel think Fang is cute! What does Fang think about this? Who knows! What will Max do when she finds out? Who cares! Just read! :D

**Author's Note: **Oh-em-gee, you just HAVE to check out the new Maximum Ride manga drawn by legendary manga-ka NaRae Lee! (Whoo!). Angel looks so friggin' cute, it should be illegal! Kawaii-desu!~ ^w^ Yen Plus updates monthly a new chapter of Max Ride every issue, so you should check out their new magazine! Oooh, and who can forget about the Maximum Ride movie set to come out 2010? Okie-dokie, I'll stop talking now, just read my story!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Maximum Ride!! James Patterson does!! He's a pretty cool guy and doesn't afraid of anything! ;]

* * *

**-Prologue-**

_"Fang, I...love you. I hope that's okay... I-I mean, if you like me as a sister or something...I'll understand."_

_Fang chuckled. "Well, I love you too Max. More than just a sister, trust me."_

_Fang pulled Max closer, and was slowly about to kiss her, when..._

**CRASH!**

I fell off the side of my bed, startled awake from yet _another _dream about Fang kissing me.

"Is everyone okay?!" I yelled.

Whatever that loud crash was, I had to make sure everyone was okay... No matter how cranky I was about being woken up so suddenly from such a nice dream. I got up and ran out the door, fully prepared to jump the whole flight of steps down to the kitchen but never making it. I bumped into and fell onto something really hard, which just so happened to be Fang.

He must have also been rushing to make sure everyone was okay. What a leader. Just like me. Oh sure, I could think that now, but looking back on that moment... Well, all I could think about was how warm his skin was against mine. _Then,_ I remembered that the only two things I wore to sleep was my tank-top and panties.

_God damn it._

"Sorry!!" I half-yelled, half-squealed. I jumped off of him as quickly as I could and jogged down the stairs two at a time. By the time I got to the kitchen, Iggy was picking up the broken pieces of plate from the floor. I was actually kinda glad that he was blind, otherwise he'd also have seen me in my PJ's... Or lack, thereof.

"Iggy, what happened?!" Even though I knew he was blind, I was still a little embarrassed as his sightless eyes moved in the direction of my voice.

"Someone left a toy on the floor, and I tripped over it while I was going to make breakfast." The way he said it so calmly... Geez, does anything bother him? I picked up the Gasman's toy truck from the floor. Oh, he's going to _get it_ when he wakes up. Then, as usual, Fang appeared in the room like a freaking ghost, scaring the hell out of me.

"Fang!! Don't walk so quietly like that!" I found out a while ago that being mad at Fang was way better than being flustered and blushing alot around him. So, I used that to my advantage, and almost always find a reason to be annoyed with him. He just glanced at me after assesing the mess on the floor.

"You should go get dressed. I'll go wake up the others for breakfast." Fang said.

Fine, whatever. I walked up to my room, suddenly remembering the dream I had, and what happened afterward. I groaned. I hate myself for even _thinking_ of Fang in that way. Of course he doesn't like me! I'm not blind or anything, (sorry Iggy) so you'd think I would have noticed any signs these past 14 years. Well, whatever.

I put on my all-time favorite outfit: a white T-shirt over a black tank-top, paired with skinny jeans and my absolute favorite pair of boots. I walked down to kitchen with a new confidence. I would just forget all about this morning and get on with the rest of the day. But of course, my resolve was shattered as soon as I saw Fang, sitting at the kitchen table next to Angel, helping her cut her pancake into pieces. Why is he so damn cute?!

Angel smiled at him in thanks and he gave a small smile back. He's always had a soft spot for Angel. Angel looked up then and smiled.

"Good morning, Max!" The way she always lit up when she saw me made my heart swell. Fang looked up too, and I could have sworn I saw a smirk on his face. Nudge got up and hugged me tightly.

"Hi Max!" she said. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey motor-mouth." I called her that sometimes because, _man,_ that girl could talk. Nudge giggled and went back to her breakfast. I took a quick glance around the table and saw that the only free seat was in between Fang and the Gasman. I went over and sat down, trying to act all casual and nonchalant about it. But trust me, my heart was beating like a jachammer.

Trying to take my mind off of the close proximity between me and Fang, I looked over and saw Gazzy looking guilty. _Oh yeah!_

"Hey Gazzy," I said conversationally, "Guess what you're _not_ supposed to do?"

"...Let one rip?" he said, trying to be all innocent about it. _Nice try, kid._

"_Leave your toys lying around, that's what." _I said bitterly. Gazzy frowned.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Iggy, he's the one who got hurt!"

"I'm sorry Iggy..." the Gasman said.

Iggy shrugged. "Ehh, that's okay, Gaz. But if you _really_ want to kill me, you should hand me a knife and tell me it's my toothbrush." Gazzy laughed and leaned over to touch fists with Iggy. I rolled my eyes. _Boys._

"Hey guys," Angel said, "the fridge is almost empty." Nudge cheered.

"Yay!! Time for the groceries! I'll go get the straws." That's what we do when we need to go shopping. Whichever two people get the short straws need to go buy everything. Effective, isn't it? And totally 100% random.

Nudge came back with the cup of straws and took one for herself.

"Long! Angel's turn."

"Hehe. Long. Fang's turn!"

"Short, dammit... Iggy's turn..."

"Boo-yah! Long! The Gasman's turn."

It was tense. Well, at least it was for me. It was either me or Gazzy who would have to go with Fang... Did I ever tell you that I hate 50-50 chances? I haven't? Well, now you know. Oh please, please, _please _let me get the long straw... I crossed my fingers under the tabl.e I wouldn't be able to handle alone time with Fang...

"Long! Haha, Max! You and Fang have to do the groceries!"

I took the last and final short straw and glared at it. I made sure to curse that thing to hell and beyond. Would anyone be so kind as to tell me why my life sucks so much?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay!! I recently got back into Maximum Ride! I read this back in the 6th grade, and since I'm a 9th grader now I want to remember a few of my younger memories. Such as this book. A few years from now I'll be able to look back and remember reading all four books of the Twilight series in one summer. Yay!! Don't forget to review. A new chapter in a few days. :D


	2. The Damn Groceries

**Title: **Be My Bad Boy

**Rating: **T+

**Summary: **Max and Fang are a couple now! Will Max's new view of Fang affect the views of the other girls in the house as well? Nudge and Angel think Fang is cute! What does Fang think about this? Who knows! What will Max do when she finds out? Who cares! Just read! :D

**Author's Note: **Wow~ 13 reviews in just one chapter! My writing must be better than I thought! ^_^ Uhh, okay. Sorry it took so long to upload the last chapter. Lulz, I think my chapters are really long and it takes me a while to type the whole thing out since I only get to use like, one hour a day. (Yeah, I know. Wtf, right? -.-'') Well, at least it's better for all you readers out there!! Yay! Long chapters! Be happy or else. :[

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Maximum Ride!! James Patterson does!! He's a pretty cool guy and doesn't afraid of anything! ;]

* * *

**-Chapter Two-**

After we all finished eating breakfast, I volunteered to wash the dishes while Nudge and Angel went to the room they share, and Iggy and the Gasman headed towards the backyard to do God knows what. Hopefully it doesn't involve explosions...

Yeah, about Fang... He's waiting for me to finish up with the dishes. Whaaat? Help _me??_ Why** no**_,_ but thanks for the offer... NOT!

"So are you going to sit there like a lump or help me finish washing the dishes?" I asked.

I didn't even hear when Fang got up, but he was behind me now, pressed up against my back with his arms draped on my shoulders. I tensed up immediately, not anywhere _near_ used to this type of physical contact.

"Do you need help, Max..." he whispered seductively in my ear. That sent shivers down my spine. What is he doing? This isn't like him. Is he teasing me?! Was I _that_ obvious?

"W-well, uhh help _would _be nice.. Y'know." I laughed nervously, trying to maintain my sarcastic attitude (but failing miserably!). Whatever he was getting at, I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction. Fang let go of me and chuckled.

"Go get your jacket while I finish up in here. Then we can get something done for a change." Not trusting myself enough to speak, I simply nodded and then fled up the stairs.

God, Fang drives me crazy. Why can't he be like Iggy or Gazzy? And no, I don't mean blind or having gas problems. I shuddered at the latter. What I mean is, why does he have to be so dark, mysterious, and handsome? ...Okay, that sounded weird.

So, anyway. I got my jacket and put it on. I ran back down the steps, so as to not keep Fang waiting too long. But once I got back down to the kitchen, he just got up and walked past me towards the door. Geez, would it kill him to just say a few words? Once we were outside, Fang turned to me.

"So do you want to walk or fly there?" he asked. I actually thought about that for a minute. The store wasn't very far after we got down from the cliff, only like 30 minutes away on foot. Thirty minutes to and from is an hour but if we fly there, we could cut that time in half. 15 minutes to and from is only 30 minutes.

Now, I'm not too happy about being alone with Fang, although one might think so, so I went with flying there.

After we ran off the cliff (don't try this at home, kids!) and opened up our wings, I felt that familiar rush of happiness and freedom. I completely forgot all about my worries. Flying is the best feeling ever. I bet you wish _you_ were a half-bird mutant freak now, don'tcha?

Looking over at Fang, I saw that he was already looking at me. Feeling giddy, I smiled at him. I was too high on happiness to register the fact that he had actually smiled back.

A few minutes later, I was sad that it was time to land. But when we did, we dropped in a forest near the groceries store.

We walked in, trying to be _really_ casual looking. Because _really_, what was more casual than seeing two _teenagers_ inside a groceries store, without any parental figures in the near vicinity, when _supposedly_ we were supposed to be in school at the very moment? Don't know, don't care, don't bother. I just hope no one other than me is curious enough to ask.

So, we picked up a few of the essentials (like milk, orange juice, cans of ravioli, mac & cheese, and marshmallows) and then headed towards the fruit and vegetables section.

Did I already tell you that Fang drives me crazy sometimes? Like right now for instance. I look away for literally, _one second_ to stuff baby carrots in the cart and when I look back, Fang is_ already _biting into an apple **_we didn't pay for!!_**

And yes, I do tend to freak out about that kinda stuff. I always said that stealing would always be our last resort. We'd better pay for that apple.

"_FANG!" _I whispered roughly, _"we haven't even **paid** for all this yet!" _But Fang just kept chewing his delicious apple, reached over and ruffled my hair as if I was a dog who had just obeyed his command. _Good girl!_

... But that didn't stop me from blushing. I turned away quickly and pushed the cart to one of the shortest lines. I didn't realize until it was too late that the guy in front of me was a cop. No wonder no one came to this line!

"Hey," his deep voice boomed, "why aren't you kids in school?"

"Why aren't _you _off chasing bad guys?!" I blurted out. That's the problem with me. I always go accusatory when someone asks me a question I can't answer. Oops.

"Uh, what my _sister _here means to say is that... _we _are home-schooled." Fang to the rescue! And it wasn't a whole lie either. We home schooled ourselves with the help a the rusty old computer we have at home. The internet still works like a charm.

After that, the cop left us alone, muttering something about 'spoiled rich kids'. The cashier lady started ringing up our stuff, and that's when I noticed the sneaky glances she was taking at Fang. She kept on batting her eyelashes at Fang like a diva. Now, I'm not a girly-girl, but I _know_ when enough is enough.

"Do you need some eye drops?" I asked sweetly. "There has _got_ to be something wrong with your eyes." Fang glanced at me in mild surprise, while the ugly lady turned to me and glared freaking daggers at me. I held my own.

"That'll be $49.50" she said evenly, "Cash or credit?" Without breaking eye contact and trying not to blink, I said "cash" and snapped my finger twice. Fang handed me a buck 50 and I slapped it down on the counter in front of her.

"Keep the change." I said as I picked up two of the bags while Fang took the other two.

"What was that all about?" Fang asked once we were safely up in the air. I rolled my eyes.

"Quit being modest! That girl was totally checking you out and you know it!" There I go, being all accusatory again.

"Ooh really? So, are you telling me you were jealous?" There was a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"_No_. She was, what, about 10 years older than you? I just didn't want you falling for her vicious cougar skills. Rawr." I flinged my hands at him like a kitty's paw. Fang smiled a bit.

I was glad when we finally made it back home. I threw the door open with a big goofy grin on my face. Bringing back groceries was always a cause for celebration.

"We're here!~" I said. Angel and Gazzy came running in first, followed by Iggy and Nudge.

"Yay!" Angel squealed.

"Can we make pancakes for dinner?" the Gasman asked excitedly. Iggy nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a good idea." he said.

"Yeah! There's no stupid adults around here to tell us what we can or can't do! Let's do it!" Nudge was bouncing up and down.

"You guys do what you want. I'm gonna go take a shower." I waved my hand dismissively. "Oh, and don't forget to save me one!" I called over my shoulder. I really needed to wash the day away. Literally.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked the second chapter! I know it probably took me forever to get this one up, but like I said before, I only have about one hour give or take in a day. :[ But I stayed home sick today, so that means a whole 'nother chapter for you guys! Yaaaay!! I already have chapter 3 written on loose leaf, so I'll try and get that one up as soon as I can. I also started on chapter four, which is gonna rock when you read it. So, that's all I have to say I guess. Go review now!! :D


End file.
